


The Moments That Led Us Here

by Idrk6677



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Alex Saw It Before Anyone, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, JATP Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Song writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrk6677/pseuds/Idrk6677
Summary: 5 times Julie and Luke had a moment and 1 time they included Reggie.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Flynn & Willie & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	The Moments That Led Us Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steepedinwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steepedinwords/gifts).



Number One: 

Julie and Luke always rehearsed after Julie got home from school, mostly to write songs and see how things fit together. Yesterday when they were rehearsing, Julie was feeling worse then normal and Luke noticed right away. 

“Hey Julie, are you feeling okay?” Luke asked with concern hinting in his voice. 

“I could be better, but I’m good to keep rehearsing.” Julie responded with a small smile. Luke simply nodded and got back to writing down some lyrics. After a few minutes of thinking in silence, he waved Julie over to look over some new songs. 

“What’s the name of this song?” Julie asked after Luke sang a verse of the song.

“Edge of Great, Reggie actually helped out writing this a bit.” Luke responded. 

“I love it! Tell Reggie he did a good job!” 

“I will don't worry, Reggie and I are watching a movie tonight if you’d like to join but I’d suggest you get some sleep. Because honestly Jules you look terrible.” Luke joked, smiling wide and chuckling a bit. 

“Yeah, I feel terrible but I’ll be better in the morning for sure, well hopefully.” Julie reassured. 

“Okay good! But for now, let's move to the couch so you can sit down and rest.” 

“Haha, sure,” Julie laughed as she moved to sit down on the couch. Luke sat down next to her and put his songbook between them. After a while of reviewing possible songs, Julie fell asleep with her head on Luke’s shoulder. Luke looked over to her and felt all the air drain from his lungs. Luke was so in love with this girl… if only he could tell her. 

Reggie and Alex walked in and seeing this made them smile and high five. 

“So Luke, when are you going to tell Julie about your little crush?” Alex whispered in his ear in a taunting way, making Reggie giggle at the way Luke shivered. 

“Shut up… I don't have a crush,” Luke responded with a yelling kind of whisper. 

“Dude, you so do!” Reggie said with a huge smile, stepping toward the others. All Luke did was roll his eyes in return. So what if he had a crush, it's not like Julie liked him back… right? And of course Alex knew that his ex and his new best friend/bandmate were so in love with each other that it should have been obvious. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Number Two:

While performing Edge of Great anyone and everyone could see that Julie and Luke had crushes. And just like that anyone could see that Reggie also had a crush… But that didn’t matter, not yet at least. After the small concert for Julie’s friends the band went and hung out in the studio. 

“Guys! That was our best show yet!” Reggie cheered while flopping down on the couch dramatically. 

“Yeah it was!” Alex responded with a huge smile, lifting Reggie’s legs up and sitting down where they were. 

“Hey, uh Julie can I talk to you over here for a second please?” Luke said with confusion hinting in his voice. 

“Yeah sure, whats up?” Julie walked over to the corner Luke was standing in. Making sure the other boys weren’t paying attention to him he said,

“What happened back there? Basically the whole song, you didn’t even look at me” 

“Yeah, sorry Flynn got into my head and I was trying to avoid you…” Julie whispered.

“Why? Did I do something?” 

“No! No you didn’t do anything, it was…”

“It was…?” Luke tried to draw out the answer. 

“Nick, it was Nick. He was there and Flynn got all in my head and I just couldn't look at you without getting lost in your eyes,”

“Oh… so you think my eyes are pretty?” Luke joked with a huge smile. And all he got in return was a push on the shoulder from Julie, making him giggle which caused Julie to as well. While Julie and Luke were having their ‘moment’, Alex and Reggie were whispering about how cute of a couple they'd be. 

Julie went back to the couch where Alex and Reggie were sitting and planning a way to get the lovebirds together. Luke slowly followed and sat down in the arm chair, thinking about what he and Julie just talked about. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Number Three:

Julie was working on homework in her room while humming the tune to Perfect Harmony when Luke suddenly poofed in and interrupted her. 

“Yo Jules, what was that song you were just humming?” Luke asked curiously.

“Oh it was just something I came up with the other day, nothing too big” Julie lied terribly, and avoided eye contact. 

“Oh really? Well can I hear it? Please?” 

“I don’t know Luke, it’s still a work in progress…”

“Please Julie.” Luke begged and batted his eyes at her. Julie gave in to his cuteness and started singing the song.

“Step into my world. Bittersweet love story 'bout a girl. Shook me to the core. Voice like an angel. I've never heard before…” After the song was over Luke was almost in tears. 

“I- wow Julie that was… that was amazing!” Luke exclaimed, jumping up from the bed.

“Thank you, it was just something that popped into my head at school one day,” Julie responded. 

“Oh really? Is it about someone?” 

“Not really, nobody in particular,”

“So it's not about me? Not about us?” Luke teased, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“N...no?” Julie stammered getting caught off guard.

“Oh really? So you won't want to sing it as a duet at our next performance?” 

“Oh come on Luke, fine it's about this annoying boy who won't leave me alone.” Julie joked and all she got in return was a hurt gasp from Luke. He then jumped back onto the bed and started humming the tune of Perfect Harmony, and Julie just layed down and closed her eyes. Sleep overtook her and soon after it did the same with Luke… That is how Alex and Reggie found them. In a cuddling position, Luke and Julie napped peacefully until the other boys decided to jump on the bed to wake them up. 

“Come on you guys, we have rehearsal” Alex said walking out of the room slowly shaking his head and the oblivious lovebirds.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Number Four: 

Alex and Reggie decided they wanted to go with Willie and Flynn to the park to just hang out. Julie and Luke however opted out to songwrite and watch movies all day. It was one of those days where no one was busy or stressed, so that made it all the better. 

While the other bandmates and friends were away Julie and Luke could finally get some free time to just write without any interruptions. They settled down on the couch in the studio and got to work. Luke had his guitar at his feet and Julie had her keyboard in her lap. They had no idea what they were going to write about but that made it all the more fun. 

“So you have any ideas?” Julie asked while hitting random keys on the keyboard. 

“Nope, you?” Luke responded 

“Nada, none” 

“Well this is fun…” 

“Yup, hey why don't we put on a movie instead?” Julie suggested. 

“Yeah sure, that'll work” Luke then grabbed the remote and went to netflix to search for a movie. As he did Julie got up and put her keyboard down on the stand and then moved Luke’s guitar to its stand. She then grabbed a blanket from the hope chest in the loft and threw it to Luke, which made him scoff at the ‘disrespect’ that Julie showed him. Julie finally settled down on the couch next to Luke and snuggled in under the blanket. 

Luke turned on a romantic comedy because Julie and him could not settle on anything besides that. As they were watching Julie got cold, because it was mid December in a studio with no heater so she curled up into Luke’s side. Luke gladly accepted her and put an arm around her, this was his happy place. 

Alex and Reggie got back right as that happened but Luke and Julie didn’t even notice them poof in. They poofed out after watching for a minute and went to hang out outside. 

“When do you think they'll confess to each other?” Alex asked once they got outside.

“Honestly I hope soon, it's getting a little too obvious for them not to know” Reggie responded avoiding looking at Alex. 

“Yeah, oh and what about your crush Reggie?”  
“What are you talking about?” 

“Come on Reg, I’ve known you for our whole life. I know you like Luke and I know you also like Julie” Alex pushed. 

“Okay, fine I like them but I don't think they like me” Reggie confessed. 

“You will never know if you keep it inside.” 

“I will figure out a way to tell them,” Reggie admitted. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Number Five:

Luke had made a plan to tell Julie how he felt, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to. He always had trouble talking about his feelings, that’s why he didn’t want Julie to know who Emily was. He cared about Julie; so much his heart hurt. 

When Julie gets home from school he will sit her down on the couch and talk to her. By the time she did get home, Luke was pacing back and forth across the studio; kind of like how Alex does. 

“Uh hey Luke, you okay?” Julie asked. 

“Huh? Oh yeah I’m okay!” Luke reassured. “Oh actually can I talk to you?” 

“Sure, Whats up?” Julie said; her nervousness and curiosity rising by the second. She sat down on the couch and Luke sat next to her. 

“I don't know how to say this” Luke was trying so hard to get it out. 

“Say what?” Julie pushed. 

“I like you. I have since the kitchen when I gave you Bright and I was never able to tell you.”

“Luke…”

“Yeah?” 

“I like you too, dummy,” Julie laughed.

“You...you do?”  
“Yes, Luke I do. When we performed Bright something clicked and I knew that you were the person who I’d spend everyday with and never get tired of.” 

“So I guess I should ask this now, Julie will you be my girlfriend?” Luke asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Yes, you dork” Julie laughed.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Plus One:

As Reggie was walking home; he wanted to take in the sites so he didn’t just poof home, he saw Julie and Luke at a coffee shop. He immediately knew it was a date by how they were holding hands. Reggie’s heart immediately shattered, he was heading home to tell them about how he felt. 

Luke saw Reggie in the corner of his eye and immediately jumped up and ran out of the coffee shop. Julie followed as soon as she noticed Reggie too. 

“Yo Reg, we want to talk to you” Luke shouted trying to get Reggie’s attention. Reggie tried to hide the tears forming in his eyes. 

“Yeah? What’s up? I don’t want to interrupt your date.” Reggie said. 

“Luke and I were talking, but can we go home before we do this?” Julie asked. 

“Uh sure?” Reggie questioned and the trio walked home. The walk took about five minutes and when they arrived the three immediately went to the studio. 

“What did you guys want to talk to me about?” Reggie asked sitting down on the couch and Julie and Luke sat down on either side of him. 

“As I was saying earlier, Luke and I were talking about how we felt…” Julie began.

“Felt about what?” Reggie asked, confusion and hope filling him. 

“How we felt about you” Luke stepped in. 

“And how do you feel about me?” 

“Reggie…” Julie said. 

“Yeah?”  
“We like you a lot” Julie and Luke said simultaneously. 

“You… You do?” Reggie stuttered, sitting up more straight to take in the information he just received. 

“Yes, Reg we do” Luke admitted putting his hand on Reggie’s shoulder to comfort him. 

“Both of you?” Reggie asked. 

“Yes, both of us like you” Julie confirmed. 

“I like both of you too!” Reggie admitted. Standing up, he walked across the studio; obviously passing back and forth. “How long have you guys felt this way?” he asked. 

“We were talking about it over coffee when we saw you, but we knew way before that.” Julie stated, she stood up and walked over to Reggie. 

“I was working up the nerve to tell you guys about my crush” Reggie brought up. He stopped passing and looked at Julie and then back at Luke. Luke got up and hugged Reggie, after a few seconds he pulled Julie in the hug as well. 

They decided to put on a movie and sit on the couch. Reggie sat between Julie and Luke and Luke had his arm thrown over Reggie’s shoulder. Reggie and Julie were holding hands and Reggie laid his head on Luke’s shoulder. 

Alex and Willie walked in on seeing the three asleep in that position. He was so proud of Reggie and the other two; he knew how everyone felt and he knew it was just a matter of time. He grabbed Willie’s hand and poofed them to the beach to give the new found couple some peace.


End file.
